Hunted
by gagelange10
Summary: (One-Shot) Is their anything worse than being hunted down?


_A/N: Another One-Shot! I was always good at these! On another note, I have been trying to write longer, and longer chapters, but that also means quality may go down, Tell me if you like shorter or longer ones better!_

**Hunted**

He ran. With his DMR in hand he ran. He ran away from the cloaked bastards, with their energy swords in hand. He knew they were behind him. He didn't have to see them to know they were there. He just knew that they were chasing him down. He was being hunted. Was their anything scarier than being hunted?

He noticed a shimmering in the air in front of him. Stopping, he quickly aimed down the scope of his DMR, and shot 3 times, uncloaking the elite, and depleting his shields. He shot again and hit the elite square in the left eye. Killing the bastard immediately, but doing so had allowed the other elites to gain some ground on him.

He decided not to go into the direction where the elite he killed came from, for it meant their was definitely more up ahead. So he decided to go right, because it was... right. Right?

Quickly turning right, he put on a burst of speed. Hopefully making the gap between them bigger.

He came upon a cliff. Hmm, maybe he should have gone left... With no other way to go he jumped down, landing perfectly. If he landed any other way he would have broken a few bones.

Hearing the impact from the elites behind him, he decided to run instead of catching his breath, but for some reason his right ankle hurt. He realized he must have sprained it. It didn't stop him though. No he kept on running. Even with the pain in his ankle he kept on running.

He grabbed his 2nd to last grenade, cooking it for a few seconds before dropping it. He hoped it would at the least slow the fuckers down.

He put on another burst of speed, trying to put some distance between him and the grenade

_***BOOM***_

Glancing behind him, he saw one elite on the ground dead, another uncloaked clutching its chest, and one with his shields down who was uncloaked.

Turning around, aiming down the scope of his DMR, he fired two shots. Both hitting the two uncloaked, unshielded, live, Spec-op elites square in the head.

Since the split-lips were dead he decided to sit down and rest for a few minutes. Checking how much ammo he had left made him grimace. For his DMR, Only one more full mag, and 10 shots in the mag currently being used. In his assault rifle, 3 full mags. His pistol had a full mag in it still. He also had a small amount of C-12, only enough to fill one of his pockets. In his pack was some rations, and a canister of bio-foam.

After a few minutes of rest he went in the opposite direction of where the elites originally hunting him came from. He mistook the random shimmering in the air as evaporation.

Walking a few meters forward, a cloaked elite suddenly appeared, uncloaking itself, bringing its sword up, and slicing his DMR in half. He rolled backwards, grabbed his assault rifle, and shot 3 bursts of 3 at the elite, draining its shields. He fired another burst at the elite's head.

The elite ducked causing the bullets to miss him. Roaring, it pulled its arm with the energy sword back, preparing to strike.

The elite, thrust the sword forward at him, but he rolled to the left firing another burst from his assault rifle straight into the split-lips face.

He was lucky that the elite cut his gun in half as a fear factor instead of outright killing him. Fucking idiotic elite.

Getting up, he decided to head left, since forward was definitely more elites, right didn't really work for him last time, and backwards was definitely more elites.

He must have jogged a kilometer before stopping.

Grabbing his canteen, he took two two mouthfuls of water, looking up at the smoke filled sky, that was filled with human and alien warships.

The smoke made him wonder things about this 27 year long war. Just how many people have died during this war? How many people have sacrificed themselves to save others? How many children have died? How many orphans were their? How did the Covenant even discover Humanity?

Sadly he knew most of those questions would be unanswered for a long time.

Getting up he started to jog ahead, looking around for any sign of Human military presence. Sadly he didn't see any.

Going a bit farther he spotted a group of grunts in a clearing.

He went around them, hiding behind the trees. He knew it was a smart idea. This way he'll conserve his ammunition.

He successfully sneaked past the grunts. Not that it's difficult to do so.

He was coming upon a field when he heard a twig snap behind. Glancing back, he saw six shimmers in the air. Looking in front of him again, he noticed 2 shimmers in front of him. Looking to his left he saw none. He decided it would probably be best if he went left.

Sprinting to his left he started to see plasma fly around him. All of them missing. He even saw an overcharged Plasma blast fly right past him. Seeing that made him run even faster, and think that he was the luckiest son of a bitch alive.

Seeing a plasma grenade in front of him, he turned right, barely avoiding the explosion from said grenade.

All of a sudden he felt a very hot pain in his sprained ankle, resulting from a plasma shot. He ignored it for know, but man did it hurt like hell. It probably would've been worse if he wasn't in such an adrenaline rush.

He felt around for the C-12 he had on him. Feeling the remaining amount in one of his pockets. Grabbing it, he pulled it out with his right hand. With his left hand, he felt around for detonator. He also found that in one of his pockets.

Everything started to go into slow motion.

He turned around, his right arm already arching back. He then threw the C-12 at the group of elites.

He ducked down, going prone, dodging all the plasma meant for him. He then looked up. All the plasma that would've hit him if he hadn't of ducked, going over him slowly. It was spectacular, looking at all the different colors rushing above him. It's a shame he couldn't just keep admiring it all.

He then looked back at the C-12. It was in a perfect spot to detonate.

His left hand pressed down the trigger to the detonator.

_***BOOM***_

_***Crack***_

If it was possible everything seemed to go slower than before.

He looked up again, seeing the fragments from the resulting explosion flying over him. He also saw dust flying over him, being swept away by the wind. Turning his head to look forward, he saw a tree, with leaves all around it, falling. Breaking the spines of 2 elites on it's majestic way down.

Everything then returned to normal speed.

He had to be the the luckiest man alive to live through that. He just loved that C-12. What would he do without it. Oh what the fuck would he do without it. What _would_ have he done without it...

He got into a sitting position, grabbed the bio-foam that was in his pack, and it to his wounded leg. He couldn't stop himself from screaming out in pain.

"GAHHH, FUCK FUCK FUCK"

God, why did it have to fucking hurt so much when you use bio-foam on a wound? WHY? It felt like a thousand knives stabbing into his skin. Oh well, at least it only hurts when you apply it. Though he knew he'd need medical attention in a few hours.

He decided to head in the direction he was before, albeit at a much slower pace.

He missed one thing though, a shimmering in the air...

* * *

He had walked about another kilometer before stopping to rest.

For the entire distance it felt like he was being watched, he even thought heard the grass rustling a few times. He passed it off as a side affect to the bio-foam though.

In the past few hours he hadn't been able to contact anyone. The Covenant had to have a jammer up. Though he also hadn't seen any living things other than bloodthirsty aliens. Weird.

Deciding to look up, he saw something that made him very afraid. Half of a UNSC cruiser was falling from the sky. Using his helmets binoculars, he saw the name of the ship._ Forever After_. He knew where that ship was stationed at earlier... New Jerusalem. Which meant they had lost another colony.

He had to get to that ship, it could have a warthog that he could drive to UNSC territory, or maybe the UNSC would send a squad to look for survivors, and then he could meet up with them! Besides, he should look for survivors too.

The sound of an energy sword igniting, instantly made him forget all those thoughts.

Grabbing his assault rifle, he jumped up and turned around. Staring right into the elites cold black eyes.

The elite grabbed him by the neck, and lifted him up. It then raised its right arm back and stabbed him in the gut, but not before he grabbed a grenade.

Tasting a lot of warm blood in his mouth, he pulled the pin off the grenade.

"See you in Hell motherfucker."

The last thing he saw was a blinding white light, then an all consuming blackness.

* * *

At a memorial, on a tombstone were flowers. This is what's inscribed on the tombstone.

_**Here lies Austin Dean. **_

_**He died protecting Earth and her colonies.**_

_**Born 2530, April 1**_

_**Died 2552, April 1**_

_A/N: Well I personally think this is the best story. Review please. It helps me get better at writing!_


End file.
